Sapphires
by CadyVanHowler
Summary: Tony's thoughts on his new PA. One-shot. AU. I'm showing a more sensitive side of Tony. This is a sort-of preview for another fic I'm working on.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Marvel, Iron Man, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, and all other affiliates belong to Marvel. Elizabeth May Weatherford belongs to me, however, so please don't steal. I realize that Tony is OOC, but I wanted to picture a slightly more sensitive Tony. It's fan fiction people! It means doing whatever you want, so deal with it. If you don't like it, don't read.

"This is ridiculous."

"No it's not. It's necessary."

"It might be necessary, but it's still stupid."

"You're going whether you want to or not."

"Fine! I'll go, and I'll hate every single minute of it."

"That's the spirit!"

Tony Stark rolled his eyes at the girl in front of him. She was his temporary PA, since Pepper went on vacation.

Elizabeth May Weatherford was an odd girl. She was seventeen and absolutely beautiful. She had white-blonde, medium length hair and electric blue eyes. She always smiled, and never took 'no' for an answer. She always wore dresses, skirts, and high-heel boots.

Today she was wearing a skin-tight black mini-dress, fishnet tights, and her infamous black high-heel boots. Her hair was curled lightly, and fell behind her shoulders in light white waves. She wore a small sapphire necklace and matching earrings with a small golden chain on her wrist. She finished her look with a form-fitting black blazer.

She had been his PA for the past month, and after flirting with her, or trying to- he started to respect her. She didn't fall over him, like other girls tried to do. She flirted back, but denied any further advances. She accepted no gifts, and everyone loved her.

Shaking his head to bring him back to the present, he tried to put on his tie. Emphasis on the _tried._ Elizabeth May looked over at him and sighed.

"You are hopeless."

She walked over and undid the mess he had managed to create out of his tie. She _tsk'd_ in disapproval once she got it untangled.

"Honestly, Tony," she said as she re-tied it, "next time get a clip-on."

"I'll take that offer…"

"_UGH! _You are a horny, arrogant, psychotic, jerk!" She whipped around and stomped the living room.

"Come on, Lizzy!" I followed her out, grabbing my jacket from the chair as I went. "I didn't mean it!"

She whipped around so fast that her hair fanned out behind her.

"It's _Elizabeth May_, Mr. Stark, and you completely meant it. You're a horny, reckless, idiotic-"

"Asshole," I interrupted. "I believe we established this earlier. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I'm a horny, reckless, idiotic, psychotic, arrogant ass. Did I get everything?"

She stared at me for a moment, and then she erupted with laughter. Doubled over and gasping for breath, she stumbled over to him.

"You should've seen your face!" she gasped.

I frowned, and said, "So, I'm forgiven?"

"Unfortunately, yes. You are forgiven, even though we both know you're not really sorry."

I pumped my fists in the air.

"Whoo! Now I don't have to find a new date. Also, FYI, I am really sorry."

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. Come on, Mr. Stark. We don't want to be late."

I followed her out to the car. It was one of my favorites. A Mercedes SLS AMG in pitch black.

"I want to drive."

"No."

I was expecting that response though; I had hoped it would be different.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

I sighed, annoyed. "I'm starting to see why Pepper likes you so much. You're like a younger, blonde version of her."

"Good. I'm going to take that as a complement. The world needs more women like Pepper Potts." She said as she climbed into the driver's seat of my car.

"You suck."

She laughed as the engine started.

"You are so immature." There was a slight pause and then she said, "You remind me of my brother."

"Brother? What brother? You never said anything about a brother."

"You never asked."

I waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"What's his name?" I prompted at last.

She glanced sideways at me for a moment before returning her piercing sapphire gaze to the road. She didn't respond for such a long time that I figured I wouldn't get an answer.

"I don't want to talk about him."

The icy tone of her voice surprised me. Obviously this was a sore subject.

"What's his name?" I asked again.

She slammed on the brakes at a red light and turned towards me. Her beautiful blue eyes were liquid ice.

"That is none of your business, Mr. Stark. I would appreciate it if you kept your nose in your own business."

I wanted to say something, but instead I remained silent the entire rest of the ride to the party.

As we pulled up and she gave the keys to the valet, I said in a quiet voice, "I am really sorry, Elizabeth. Truly, I am."

She nodded in response to my words.

"I'm sorry, too. My brother is a sore subject. Let's just leave it at that, okay?"

I did not want to leave it at that. Actually, I wanted to press the issue more than before, but I kept silent.

The press swarmed us then, taking pictures and talking rapidly. I smiled, as I always did and answered their questions.

"What is it like being Iron Man?" a blonde haired, green eyed reporter asked.

"No comment."

I was really not in the mood to deal with these idiots.

"Do you plan on using the Iron Man weapon in the future, Mr. Stark?"

"Possibly, if the situation calls for it. Iron Man will always be there for those who need him."

Somewhere I had lost Elizabeth, so I pushed through the reporters and cameramen saying, "No comment." like a sacred chant.

Finally I found her at the top of the steps. She was waiting for me, as always.

I offered my arm, and she took it.

"Are you ready, Mr. Stark?" she asked, all issues, animosity, and annoyance drained from her voice. That was something I loved about her. No matter how pissed she got, she always forgave you.

"Not at all." I replied. Taking a deep breath, I mentally prepared myself for the onslaught of people inside, as I always did when I came to these things.

Though, one thing had changed. I had Elizabeth May, and with her there, it seemed to make everything a bit more bearable.


End file.
